Laser acupuncture is defined as the stimulation of traditional acupuncture points via application of low intensity, non-thermal energy. The therapeutic use of laser acupuncture is rapidly gaining in popularity; however, studies reporting favorable outcomes have, to date, been largely anecdotal and poorly controlled, with essentially no documentation of the laser parameters used. Moreover, although there is an implicit and unproven assumption that all acupuncture methods share common mechanisms, no studies have sought to elucidate the cellular mechanisms responsible for the benefits of laser acupuncture. Nevertheless, recent evidence of visual cortex activation by laser acupuncture together with the known ability of laser irradiation to induce cellular effects at sub-thermal thresholds provides impetus for further investigation. Hence, the goal is to examine the efficacy and mechanism of laser acupuncture. In order to examine these general questions regarding laser acupuncture, a specific model is required. Two desirable characteristics in the design of any acupuncture experiment are the selection of a single treatment point (to reduce the number of variables) and the use of specific and readily quantifiable endpoints. To achieve both goals, the acupuncture point P-6 (located 2 cun above the midpoint of the transverse wrist crease) has been chosen, based on assessment of the literature and on preliminary data, to examine laser irradiation to reduce the amount of necrosis caused by coronary artery occlusion in a rat model of acute myocardial infarction. This model not only meets the requirements described above, but also represents a potentially clinically relevant treatment for heart attack. Preliminary experiments support the concept that laser acupuncture can protect against myocardial ischemia. With this model it will be possible to investigate the roles played by the laser's various operating parameters. In addition, methods of enhancing energy delivery by chemical modification of the skin (the principal barrier to energy delivery) can be assessed. Finally, with an established animal model, it will be possible to address mechanistic questions using pharmacological interventions in an attempt to block the benefits of laser acupuncture treatment.